A Little Birdie Told Me
by xDeathRiot
Summary: Warden/Kira is practicing her shape shifting skills and stumbles upon Alistair...Wackiness ensues. WardenxAlistair. One-Shot. Fluff w/ a bit of comedy provided by Alistair.


A Little Bird Told Me

Summary: One-Shot. Warden/Kira is practicing her shape shifting skills and stumbles upon Alistair…

Author's Note: This is my first DA:O fiction! Please leave me a review. I am considering writing a much longer fiction, but I'm unsure. Let me know what you guys think of this one first? Pretty please? There is cake in it for you. *wink*

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my dreams of Alistair. Everything belongs to BioWare and other respected parties.

I flew through the woods as a pigeon. It was very much enjoyable, feeling free and weightless in the open skies. As I headed back to camp, I paused, noticing Alistair. As I got closer I noticed that he was…talking to a tree? Why Maker, I know he is a bit eccentric at times, but talking to trees? Confused beyond belief, I flew down and perched on a branch. I wasn't…spying, per se. I was…observing. He just…didn't happen to know I was observing.

"…Damnit, you idiot, why can't you get it right?" Alistair was saying with frustration. He paced back and forth and then started once more, "I…erm…I…Maker help me…"

If I had been human, I would have started laughing at this point, but thankfully, pigeons do not laugh.

"Er…so…I was thinking…" Hmm, is he rehearsing a conversation? Possibly with a girl? I was filled with angry jealousy. He HAS been spending lots of time with Leliana lately. As much as I care about both of them…I was still seething inside.

"Can we talk? I uhm…I needed to talk to you about something...I…stupid bloody tree! Stop…doing that!...Maker's breath, now I'm talking to trees and thinking they're glaring at me, what has this woman done to me?" He kicked the tree in anger. And at this point I would have started howling in laughter, but it came out as a few chirps. Alistair noticed, and glared at me.

"What now, you stupid bird? Are you laughing at me? Go away…and fly off…and eat worms! You wouldn't know what it's like! It's hard, okay?! _You_ don't know what it's like to love someone, and have them on your mind every single minute of every single day! To…see them when you wake up and before you sleep. To fight with them and laugh with them. I just…I love her. So much, with my entire being. And…I have no chance with her. What would a woman as beautiful and charming as her want with me?...Yeah, so shut up you stupid bird."

I had guess that he liked Leliana…but love? I felt as if all the happiness drained from me that instant. I knew that I should be happy for them…but I angrily chirped at him, attempting to give him deathly glares…but sadly, I do not believe birds glare well. I felt like someone had stabbed me, ripped my still beating heart out…and laughed as they stomped on it.

"Kira, I don't know how to say this but…blast it." I nearly fell out of the tree when I heard my name. He…he's talking about me? He…he loves me? I thought I had felt being a Gray Warden, but…it was a mere dull memory compared to the sheer brilliance in my heart thinking of Alistair and the possibility of his love.

"It's…Maker's breath…I don't know what it is about her…her voice just mystifies me, and her eyes are endless and beautiful green pools. I would readily give my life for just a kiss from her lips…" Alistair laughed hollowly, "Why must I love what I can never have? "

Morrigan approached Alistair and asked bluntly, "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you talking to yourself like a great imbecile…"

"I wasn't talking to myself! I was talking to…a friend."

"I do not know who can stand you enough to call you a acquaintance, let alone a friend. Anyway, have you seen Kira? She flew off a bit a go."

"She…flew? Morrigan, you …you are aware that she isn't a bird, right?"

"I am aware. I am also aware that she is a shapeshifter who can shift into a bird. I am not a fool, 'tis you."

Alistair's eyes darted to me and back at Morrigan, "Nope, haven't seen a thing. You can go along now and crawl under a rock and die there."

And if looks could kill, Alistair would have died from the intensity of the glare Morrigan gave him as she stalked off.

"Kira?..." Alistair asked, turning as red as a ripe apple, I chirped timidly and shifted back into my human form.

"Uhm…hello Alistair," I blushed nearly enough to outdo him, having been discovered, "I uhm…didn't mean to spy on you or anything of the sort…it just…I was passing by…and I saw you kind of…talking to a tree."

"Oh…right…that." I didn't know it was possible, but Alistair turned ever more red and fidgeted nervously, "So…I guess you heard everything. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that or to make things awkward. I had planned to be all sauvé and sweep you off your feet, the whole bit…but that…didn't quite happen…" He sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I…I understand, and I won't make things difficult because of this. Just…pretend it never happened? Please? I…I'll just go off and …probably kill myself for being such a blundering fool. So…if you don't mind…I'll just be off now."

I grabbed his arm as he began to turn, "Wait Alistair!...I…I don't know how to say this, and I'm horrid with words, so…"

I pressed my lips to his, and kissed him with all the feelings I had for him. Passion, fire, love. I hoped that my actions could convey what my words could not. At that moment, it was as if time stopped, yet sped up. The kiss was long, yet short. It was chaste, yet full of desire. The world returned to us as we broke apart.

Alistair looked at me, dazed, "Did I already kill myself? This must be a dream."

"No Alistair, and don't even talk like that! I could not bear losing you. I…I am in love with you."

"Really? You're sure? Really really?"

"Really really."

He embraced me, and held me tight to him. He loosed the hug, and looked me in the eyes, "I love you Kira. I…well…I had planned on telling you much later, when we didn't have the Blight to worry about…and at the very least not by yelling at trees and birds…but…I…I cannot express in words how I feel about you. You are my world. I had started this journey fighting for Ferelden…but now…I fight for you. I would do anything for you, to keep you happy. I love you. So much Kira."

"And I love you Alistair. I feel the exact same. You are my world, my soul, everything," we held each other in comfortable silence, until I broke it with my stupid question, "I just want to check…you…don't feel anything toward Leliana, right? I've noticed you two have been talking quite a bit lately…"

He laughed, which I hoped was a positive sign, "Oh of course not…truthfully, I've been asking her for advice on how I should confess to you. And ensnare you with my wicked charm."

We laughed together, "Why, you have ensnared me, my knight in shining armor."

"Ah, so are you my damsel in distress then?"

"Damsel in distress? Please, that is you not I. Who is always the one getting hurt?"

"That's because you stand in the back and wave your little magic wand around"

"It is NOT a magic wand! How many times must I tell you? It is a staff, and a weapon might I add! Do you want to continue that duel from last time?"

"No, I was definitely winning."

"Alistair…you where pinned. As in to the ground. As in I won."

"Maybe that was part of my wicked charmingness to ensnare you."

"Of course darling. Of course."

And the banter never ended as they walked back to camp, with love in their hearts and a new hope radiating in their eyes.


End file.
